Episode 5015 (17 February 2015)
Synopsis On Bridge Street, excitement mounts for Ian and Jane’s wedding. Lauren stares at the wedding card, now addressed to Jane. At the Beales’, Cindy flaps that Ian and Jane aren’t ready yet. Alfie barrels in with Ben, ringing a bell. At Max’s, Lauren reveals she and Peter broke up and she’s not attending the wedding. Abi can’t hide her glee. Max offers to take the card for her but Lauren refuses. In the Minute Mart, Jane beseeches Denise to attend the wedding. On Turpin Road, Max pales as Stacey reveals Lauren thinks she knows who killed Lucy. At the Beales’, Peter stops Jane sneaking a peek at Ian’s wedding suit. Sharon, Sonia, Carol and Linda arrive to get ready. Cindy appears with Lucy’s jewellery box. Martin arrives with a crystal fruit bowl in memory of Pauline, sniping Sonia smashed the original. Alfie ushers the men to the Vic. Linda’s unhappy about getting ready at Blades. Max arrives looking for Lauren who’s outside watching the Beales’, the card in her hand. In the Vic, Ian’s saddened watching Mick and Nancy banter and slips out. Sharon comforts what happened to Lucy isn’t his fault but Ian disagrees. At the Beales’, Lauren’s leaving the card under Jane’s wedding bouquet when Peter arrives. Peter pleads to work things out but Lauren insists it’s too late. When Ben arrives Lauren exits, promising to explain at the wedding. Sharon and Ian swig champagne in the Square gardens and reminisce about plans they had when they were young. As the women primp at Blades, Shirley can’t resist a dig at Linda. Pam tells Sonia that Les can’t make the wedding. Jane’s disappointed when Christian calls to cancel, then squeals in delight when he arrives after all. In the Vic, Ian appears in his suit. Alfie’s disappointed he’s opted for trousers and leads him outside as his transport arrives - the fruit and veg stall. Kush plonks a banana crown on Ian’s head and Ian’s wheeled to the restaurant. Wedding guests arrive, among them a tipsy Kat, who flirts with Martin. Stacey’s embarrassed. Ian wonders what Lucy would’ve made of the wedding. Peter jokes she would’ve caused a scene but would be proud of Ian. Ian wells up and retreats to the kitchen, where he’s surprised to see Phil. In Blades, Jane wows the girls in her wedding dress then heads home for her bouquet. Returning home, Max intercepts Lauren as she tries to leave, insisting they need to talk. As Abi enters, Lauren bolts for the door. Max races outside to see her pulling away in a taxi. Meanwhile, Jane retrieves her bouquet; she opens Lauren’s card and reads ‘I know what happened to Lucy. She was killed at home’. At Max’s house, Abi thinks Lauren’s playing for attention. Max snaps she doesn’t understand - Lauren knows Abi killed Lucy. Phil’s car pulls up on the Square, Phil and Billy arguing hotly. Peggy alights from the car - there’s someone she’s got to see. Meanwhile, a man approaches Phil’s house. Inside, Billy tries to dissuade Phil from seeing Ian; Phil’s adamant he needs to know what’s happened. After visiting Dot, Peggy enters the Vic where she meets Mick but doesn’t reveal her identity; she critiques the pub’s cleanliness and Mick becomes irked before ordering her out. At Phil’s, the man arrives with a bouquet of white roses. Phil orders the man to leave, who insists he’s here for Ronnie. Billy informs him Ronnie’s in hospital. Later, Peggy take a last look at the Vic. Phil exits his house with a passport. Peggy urges him to consider Sharon’s reaction when she finds out - you can’t drag up the past. Phil remarks Walford misses Peggy. Heading for the waiting car, Peggy admits she misses it too. In the restaurant kitchen, Phil approaches Ian with something to tell him. At No. 23, a heartbroken Dot talks to Nick’s corpse. Back home, she’s startled as Peggy barges in. Peggy berates Dot about Phil and Ronnie but stops to see Dot on the verge of tears. Peggy can tell it’s about Nick. Dot mourns that she’s done a terrible thing but Peggy won’t listen, insisting sometimes the kindest thing is to let your children go - Nick might find peace. Peggy suggests Dot visit her in Portugal. At the hospital, Roxy remains adamant Ronnie will wake up and won’t listen to Charlie’s doubts. Charlie’s bemused to spot a white rose in Ronnie’s hospital room. Ronnie’s ventilator is switched off and Roxy cries with relief as Ronnie starts breathing on her own. Charlie insists Ronnie can never know what happened between them, unaware of Ronnie’s eyes flickering open. Cast Regular cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Jane Beale - Laurie Brett *Peter Beale - Ben Hardy *Cindy Williams - Mimi Keene *Bobby Beale - Eliot Carrington *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Tamwar Masood - Himesh Patel *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Vincent Hubbard - Richard Blackwood (credited as 'Vincent') *Lauren Branning - Jacqueline Jossa *Abi Branning - Lorna Fitzgerald *Alfie Moon - Shane Richie *Ben Mitchell - Harry Reid *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Dot Branning - June Brown *Max Branning - Jake Wood *Ronnie Mitchell - Samantha Womack *Charlie Cotton - Declan Bennett *Roxy Mitchell - Rita Simons *Denise Fox - Diane Parish *Stacey Branning - Lacey Turner *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Nancy Carter - Maddy Hill *Pam Coker - Lin Blakley *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Kim Fox-Hubbard - Tameka Empson *Christian Clarke - John Partridge *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Lee Carter - Danny-Boy Hatchard *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Shabnam Masood - Rakhee Thakrar *Masood Ahmed - Nitin Ganatra *Donna Yates - Lisa Hammond *Liam Butcher - James Forde *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick Guest cast *Dr Margaret Badini - Kim Vithana *Registrar - Elizabeth Elvin Locations *Albert Square *Bridge Street *Victoria Road *5 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *23 Albert Square - Living room, hallway and kitchen *55 Victoria Road - Living room *Walford General Hospital - Ronnie's room *Minute Mart *The Queen Victoria - Public *Turpin Road *Blades *Beales - Dining area Notes *First appearance of Peggy Mitchell since 25th September 2014 and last until 15th January 2016. *First appearance of Christian Clarke since 20th May 2014. *First appearance of Vincent Hubbard, credited as 'Vincent'. *This episode was the first of a week's worth of broadcasts celebrating EastEnders' 30th anniversary, containing live inserts mixed with pre-recorded material. The hashtage '#EELive' appears in the top-right corner of the screen to indicate what scenes were live. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,870,000 viewers (5th place) Category:2015 Episodes Category:30th Anniversary Episodes